Marry you
by SomeWeirdCrazyChick
Summary: Songfic about Bubbles and Boomer that I just had to do. Song Marry me by Bruno Mars
1. Chapter 1

Oke so I just had to do this.

So yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>it's a beautiful night,<strong>

**we're looking for something dumb to do,**

**hey baby, i think i wanna marry you.**

**is it the look in your eyes,**

**or is it this dancing juice?**

**who cares baby,**

**i think i wanna marry you.**

''Hey Bubbles, what are you doing here outside all alone?'' The eight year old Bubbles who was currently sitting outside all by herself on a hammock, turned her head around to see her nine year old besftfriend Boomer who was dressed a black suit standing by the door.

Why you may ask is Boomer in a suit? Well they were at the proffersors and Ms. Keans' wedding party. Bubbles was wearing a plain baby bleu dress that reached the ground.

''I needed a little fresh air.'' She said turning her head back around.

''Do you mind if I sit next to you?'' He asked walking over to Bubbles.

''No not at all.'' They sat there for a few minutes not saying one word, just staring at the stars.

''Hey Boomer?'' Bubbles turninh her head so that she was now looking at Boomer.

''Hmmm?'' He said still looking at the stars.

''Do you think I will ever get maried?''

''Of course you will! Everybody gets maried!'' He said smilling and turning his head so he could look at Bubbles.

''But what if nobody likes me? Then I will never get maried.'' She whisperd and looked down.

''Well then we'll get maried!'' He said trying to cheer his bestfriend up.

''Do you want to marry me?'' She questioned looking back at him.

''Well yeah, if you want to.'' He said not looking at her and scratching his head.

''Well then ask.''

''Ask what?'' He said looking confused at her.

''Ask me to marry you silly!'' She said now smilling at him.

''Uhm...well...okay. Bubbles will you marry me?'' He said going on one knee.

''Of course I will marry you Boomer!'' She said giving him a big hug.

''Hey what are you two doing here? Oh nevermind. Just come on in, they're going to trow the bouquet.'' Blossom called out.

''Come on Boomer! I wanna catch the bouquet!'' She said while dragging him inside with her.

**well i know this little chapel**

**on the boulevard we can go,**

**no one will know,**

**come on girl.**

**who cares if we ar trashed got a **

**pocket full of cash we can blow,**

**shots of patron,**

**and it's on girl.**

**don't say: no, no, no, no-no,**

**just say: yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah,**

**and we'll go, go, go, go-go,**

**if you're ready,**

**like i'm ready.**

**cause it's a beautiful night,**

**we're looking for something dumb to do,**

**hey baby, i think i wanna marry you.**

**is it the look in your eyes,**

**or is it this dancing juice?**

**who cares baby,**

**i think i wanna marry you.**

The Girls were celebrating their twenty first birthday by spending 3 days in Vegas with their bestfriends. wich were: Boomer, Brick, Butch, Robin and Mitch. Buttercup, Butch, and Mitch went to the casinos' while Blossom, Brick and Robin went to a club. Bubbles and Boomer were just walking down the streets of Vegas untill they came to a chapel.

''Oh look Boomer! It's one of those wedding chapels.''

''Yeah''

''Come on! I wanna go inside.'' Bubbles said as she went in side with Boomer following her.

Right when they came in there was a couple about to get maried, so they took a seat in the back and watch the two get maried.

''Isn't it beautiful Boomer. Two peolpe who love eachother getting maried.'' Bubbles said having a dreamy look on her face.

''I wish I was getting maried.'' Bubbles sighed.

''But you are getting maried.'' Boomer said looking at the happy couple who just got maried.

''Huh? What are you talking about?'' She asked looking at Boomer confused.

''Don't you remember? I asked you to marry me at your parents wedding'' Boomer said turning to look at Bubbles.

''You were serieus about that?'' Bubbles said looking away blushing.

''Yeah of course. So, what do you say? Wanna do it now?''

''What? Marry you now?'' She said looking back at him.

''Yeah why not? I mean why wait anny longer if we can do it now? That is if you still wanna marry me.'' Now it was Boomers turn to look awa blushing.

''...'' Bubbles was just to shocked that her best friend since kindergarten actually wanted to marry her.

''Bubbles? Are you alright? If you don't want to marry me thats ok.'' He said looking at the ground beacause afraid to look at her and see her reaction.

''YES!'' Bubbles shouted, finnaly answering his question.

'' I don't want you to feel obligated to marry me. '' Boomer kept going on not hearing that Bubbles said yes already.

''YES!'' She shouted again.

"what?'' He couldn't believe this. His bestfriend just said yes to maary him.

''YES BOOMER! I'LL MARRY YOU!'' This time she jumped into his arm and hugged him.

**i'll go get a ring let the choir**

**bells sing like oooh**

**so whatcha wanna do?**

**let's just run girl**

**if we wake up and you wanna break up**

**that's cool. no, i won't blame you.**

**it was fun girl.**

**don't say: no, no, no, no-no,**

**just say: yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah,**

**and we'll go, go, go, go-go,**

**if you're ready,**

**like i'm ready.**

''So do you have the rings?'' The priest asked standing on the altar.

''Yes I do. Here you go Bubbles.'' Boomer said as he slipped a silver ring with a diamond on it on her finger, while she did the same except his silver ring didn't had a diamond.

It has been an hour since Boomer had asked Bubbles to marry him again. In that hour they went looking for rings, a tux and a white dress.

''So do you...'' the priest began.

''Boomer Jojo''

''Ah yes. Uhm... Do you Boomer Jojo take this lovely lady named...''

''Bubbles Utonium''

''Yes, Bubbles Utonium to be your lovely wife and love her in the good times and the hard times? Will you love her until you die?

''Yes I will''

''Bubbles Utonium will you take Boomer Jojo to be your faithful husband and love him in the good times and hard times? Will you love him until you die?

''Yes, yes I will.''

''Then i declare you to as husband and wife! you may now kiss the bride!''

The two leaned forward to eachother and kissed, but because they were bestfriend and never kissed it was a bit akward in the biginning, but it turned into a sweet passioned kiss.

**cause it's a beautiful night,**

**we're looking for something dumb to do,**

**hey baby, i think i wanna marry you.**

**is it the look in your eyes,**

**or is it this dancing juice?**

**who cares baby,**

**i think i wanna marry you.**

**just say i do,**

**tell me right now baby,**

**tell me right now baby-baby.**

**just say i do,**

**tell me right now baby,**

**tell me right now baby-baby.**

**cause it's a beautiful night,**

**we're looking for something dumb to do,**

**hey baby, i think i wanna marry you.**

**is it the look in your eyes,**

**or is it this dancing juice?**

**who cares baby,**

**i think i wanna marry you**.

''Were have you to been doing this whole time?'' Buttercup asked as they met up with eachother to go home.

''Yeah bro. I haven't seen you the whole night'' Butch added.

''Oh nothing realy'' replied Bubbles with a big smile on her face.

''Yeah nothing.'' Boomer said, also with a big smile looking at Bubbles.

''We just got married!'' They said togehter.

''WHAT?''


	2. Chapter 2

I think most off the people who read chapter one thought I was going to make this a story but it was actually meant to be just a one-shot. But because almost everyone who reviewed asked for me to continue it, I maneged to write a second chapter, to make it a two-shot. So remember: **_IT'S NOT A STORY, JUST A TWO SHOT._** So anyways I hope you like it because I made extra long for you guys :)

* * *

><p>After the two blonds got milions of questions from the group such as: when, where and most of all why they got married, the manager came up to them and said that they either had to leave or they would call security because people in the lobby were complaining about how loud they were talking and disturbing the peace. Not wanting to get dragged out of a lobby by security the group left the building and headed outside to the parking lot where their cars stood. The girls all got into Blossom's white Range Rover while the boys climbed into Butch's black escalade.<p>

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you married Boomer in some wedding chapel.'' Blossom said as she looked at me through her rear mirror before she started the car and drove out off the parking lot with the guys driving behind us. ''What were you thinking when you agreed?''<p>

''O.M.Z! Boomer wants to marry me!'' I squealed in joy. ''I mean, I wouldn't marry him if I wasn't thinking that.'' I stated. Why else would I marry him if I didn't like him.

''What did you just say?'' Buttercup said as she turned around in the passengers seat, looking confused at me.

''That?'' I said looking back at her.

''No before that''

''I wasn't thinking?''

''No of course you weren't think, otherwise you wouldn't have married Boomer in Vegas.'' she said while rolling her eyes. '' No before that.''

Of course I was thinking when I said yes, I'm not stupid. I decided to just roll my eyes at her before i replied: ''I wouldn't marry him if?''

''If you were thinking, you wouldn't. But because you weren't you did. And again no, before that.'' ugh! Can't she just accept it already!

''I mean?'' I tried again, hoping she would stop already.

''Nope, still before that.''

''Boomer wants to marry me?'' I asked while raising one eyebrow, wondering what she will say now.

''No, not that.'' I was actually surprised at that. I expected something mean from her. Oh well, I rather have her ignoring it then commenting on it.

''O. M...Z?'' I asked confused.

''Yeah, that.''

''What about it?'' I asked still confused, not really getting what was so special about it.

''What does it mean?'' she wanted to know what O.M.Z means? I turned to look at Robin sitting next to me. It only took one glance before we both turned to look at Buttercup with fake shocked looks on our faces.

''You...you don't know what that means?'' We both asked her in sync while leaning closer to her.

''Uhm, no. Should I?'' she asked backing a bit up. She didn't like it when we got that close to her with our faces like that. But we did it anyways just to mess with her, just like we pretended that O.M.Z. is an actual word. It's actual a word that I made up because I felt O.M.G is been used to much.

''Well that's, just sad.'' we said while shaking our heads.

''Well, then tell me what it is.''

''Hmmm,'' Robin and I said as we looked at each other pretending that we were considering about telling it her, but in reality we both weren't going to tell her.''No.''

''Oh come on!'' Buttercup said while trowing her arms in the air. ''Just tell what it means!''

''Just forget it Buttercup. There not gonna tell you.'' Blossom said smiling at me trough the rear mirror. ''I'll just turn on the radio so you'll be less grumpy.''

''I'm not grumpy! I just want to now what O.M.Z. means.'' she said, pouting a little bit.

Blossom just rolled her eyes at her while me and robin just smirked at each other before she turned on the radio. We just turned it on when the DJ announced the next song: And now an old song from The Pussycat Dolls: When I grow up. We immediately started to sing along with the song. Blossom of course started.

**Boys call you sexy**

**And you don't care what they say**

**See every time you turn around they screaming your name**

**Boys call you sexy**

**And you don't care what they say**

**See every time you turn around they screaming your name**

**Now I've got a confession **I continued, while the girls did the back ground haha's.

**When I was young I wanted attention**

**And I promised myself that I'd do anything**

**Anything at all for them to notice me**

**But I aint complaining**

**Yall wanna be famous**

**So go ahead and say what you wanna say**

**You know what its like to be nameless**

**Want them to know what your name is**

**Cus see when I was younger I would say**

We then all sang together:

**When I grow up**

**I wanna be famous**

**I wanna be a star**

**I wanna be in movies**

**When I grow up**

**I wanna see the world**

**Drive nice cars**

**I wanna have big boobies**

**When I grow up**

**Be on tv**

**People know me**

**Be on magazines**

**When I grow up**

**Fashion Queen**

**Number one chick when I step out on the scene**

**Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it**

**You just might get it**

**You just might get it**

**Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it**

**You just might get it**

**You just might get it**

* * *

><p>''Dude, I still can't believe you actually married Bubbles.'' Butch said as soon we got settled in his car before following Blossom's car out off the parking lot.<p>

''What? Whats wrong with marrying Bubbles?'' I asked confused from the passengers seat. Why couldn't he believe I married the nicest, most caring, artistic and most beautiful girl in Townsville. Is she to good for me? Is that what he means?

''Nothing, I just mean I didn't thought you were actually going to marry her. I thought we were like the four musketeers. one for all and all for one. '' I just gave him a confused look when he glanced at me, not knowing where he's going with this. ''I mean what happened to: Bro's before hoes? or Dicks before chicks or...uhm... Male before female?'' That last one really made me roll my eyes at him.

''So, what's your point?''

''I think Butchie over here is trying to say that now your married you wont be able to hangout with us all the time and you're probably going to move out.'' Brick said before Butch could have a change to respond, as he leaned forward to my seat.

''So he's actually saying he's going to miss you dude.'' Mitch said also leaning towards my seat. A small crept on my lips but it soon turned into a smirk as I turned to face Butch again.

''Aw, is the so called big, perverted, not caring, lazy ass badass Butch going to miss his little bro when he moves out.'' I said mockingly, making him grumble. That only made me smirk even more. ''Don't worry bro, I'll make sure to visit once a month so we could have some bro time, kay?'' I added while petting him on his shoulder.

''Hell no am I going to miss you. Once you're gone I'll finally have a place to put the rest of my stuff. What I meant to say was that getting married is the worst thing you could do. But Brickhead and meat head over there didn't give me a change to speak.'' Hmm, spending the rest of your life with someone you love very much doesn't seem that bad.

''Why? What's wrong with getting married?'' I decided to ask. ''Yeah, what's so wrong with it Brick agreed.

''Well in the beginning it's all the lovey dovey stuff, you know, what couples do all the time. Then she starts complaining that she wants kids and you hanging out too much with your friends. And then when you get her pregnant she starts being all bitchy because off those damn hormones. Later when you have kids you'll barely have sex anymore and because you guys are married that long she decides that she doesn't has to put on make-up anyway because you're supposed to love anyways. No matter how she looks. And eventually she doesn't looks anything like the woman you married years ago.''

We all just stared at Butch wondering where the hell that came from, until Mitch cleared his throat. ''Wow, dude, where the fuck did that came from?'' Butch just glance at us a second before replying: ''Came what from?''

''That whole marriage thing. It sounds more like you've went trough all that already while you don't even have a girlfriend.'' Brick said.

Butch just shrugged. ''I saw it once on tv and that made me swore to myself to never get married ever.''

''Ever?'' I asked, not believing that just because he saw it on tv like that he swore himself to never get married. ''But what if you fall in love with some girl and you really want to spend all your time with her?'' I asked hoping to change his mind.

''Still, I wouldn't marry her.'' he shrugged again. I instantly felt sorry for the girl he would fall for, knowing that he'll never propose to her.

''But what if she says she wants to marry you and you say you don't. Aren't you afraid she'll leave you because of that?'' Brick said. He had a point. It would be said if she left him because of that.

''If she really loves me she'll respect me for it.'' he had a good point. If she left him it wasn't true love. It stayed quiet for a minute or so until Butch spoke up again: ''What the fuck are they doing in there?''

I turned to look at him once more.''Who's they?''

''The girls of course! Look at them!'' he said while pointing at the car in front of us where the girls were in. I turned to look to see my dear Bubbles and Robin doing all kind of weird moves in the car while they were talking or something. Brick and Mitch leaned once again forward to get a better look at the car in front of us. As we looked closer we realised that they were dancing and singing to a song that was playing probably on the radio.

* * *

><p>The whole way home we were dancing and singing in Blossom's car to whatever song that came on the radio, until we reached our house, well actually the professors house 'cause we still live there. Blossom turned off the engine and we all just sat there a moment waiting for the boys to arrive.<p>

After a minute or so they finally pulled up next to us. We got out of the car and went to the boys car. As soon as they stepped out off Butch's car Boomer walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before holding me by my waist and placed his head next to my ear so I could hear him breath. ''Nice moves you showed there on the way home.'' he whispered into my ear.

Oh Z, I can't believe he saw me dancing in the car. I was so caught up with it that I totally forgot that the boys were driving behind us. ''You saw me dancing in the car?'' I asked as I felt my face get hot. He leaned back and chuckled, making my face go even redder 'cause that meant that he did saw me dancing like a total retard. ''O.M.Z.'' I whispered as I covered my face with my hands.

''Okay that's it!'' Buttercup said all of a sudden making me look up from my hands. ''You're gonna tell me what it means and you're going to tell it me now!'' she said as she came storming over to me, pushing Boomer out of the way, she grabbed me by my shoulders ans started shaking me. ''Tell me!'' she screamed in my face.

''Okay, what's going on here?'' Boomer asked confused standing next to me. ''Why are you shaking my wife?'' Aw he called me his wife! I would of get very dreamy right now but someones shaking me, so I can't.

''She's irritated because Bubbles and Robin have this word that she doesn't knows the meaning off it and they don't want to tell her what it means.'' Blossom explained as she walked over to us, putting a hand on Buttercup's shoulder she said: ''Come on Buttercup, just let it go.''

''I would if she didn't keep using it and not telling me what it means.'' she said.'' But because she doesn't I wont let her go either until I know what the god damn word means!'' she said while she kept shaking me.

''F-f-fi-ii-i-n-n.'' I maneged to get out. She stopped shaking but kept holding my shoulders as if would decide to not tell her and she could start shaking me again. ''I'll tell you what it means if you let me go.'' immediately she let go off me and I cleared my throat. '' O.M.Z. means Oh My...'' I paused for a moment before I continued. '' Zebra's.'' I finished.

For a second Buttercup had a blank look on her face before her right eye started to twitch. ''That's it?'' she asked. I just nodded, I mean what else could it be? ''So I got all worked up on this for it to turn out to be zebra's? Fucking zebra's?'' maybe I should've told her in the car what it meant 'cause having a pissed off Buttercup right now isn't really fun.

''I told you to leave it alone.'' Blossom said as she walked past us with Robin to the front door. Brick decided that it was to follow her inside, so he did.

''**_Zabra's_**.'' she repeated again, before Mitch and Butch each took her hands and led her to the door. ''**_Fucking zebra's_**.'' she repeated again.

''Come on Butters, let's go. It's time for you to take your medication and then we'll put you to sleep in your nice warm bed, okay?'' Butch said as they walked. Buttercup turned to him and gave him a death glare. ''Shut up! I don't need any medication! I'm perfectly fine!'' Butch just rolled his eyes at her. ''That's what they all say.''

Now it was just only me and Boomer standing outside. ''So, uhm, what now?'' I said not really knowing what else to say. ''Well,'' he said as he held me by my waist again. ''I think we should just ditch the others and find ourselves a nice hotel room to stay at. I mean, what's a wedding without a honeymoon, hmm?'' I stared at him for a moment, thinking about his offer. Having a honeymoon was part of getting married.

''But we still have to tell the professor first.'' I said after a short while. ''He is my dad after all he should have at least the right to hear we got married before we leave.'' I really couldn't enjoy my honeymoon if I didn't tell my dad about and he heard from other people that we got married.

''Ofcourse we're gonna tell your dad.'' he said smiling at me. ''Together?'' I asked. ''Togheter.'' he replied. He took my hand and we walked to the front door.

Standing in front off the door, I took a deep breath and let out a sigh before we opened the door and walked inside to the living room. In the living room were Blossom, Brick and Robin sitting on the couch telling the professor, who was sitting in his special chair smoking his pipe, about our day in Vegas. From the kitchen door we could hear Buttercup still yelling at Butch and Mitch about not needing medication. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes at that and walked in with Boomer still holding my hand. The moment we stepped into the living room the professor saw us and smiled, but after a second he frowned and looked at us with confused eyes.

''Bubbles, Boomer. Is there a reason why you two are dressed like that?'' he asked as he sat up more straight.

''Uhm, yeah, there is a reason why were dressed up like this.'' okay this is it. Now I'll have to tell him.

''Did you guys went to some chic restaurant?'' he asked curious.

''Uhm well, no. We g-'' just as I was about to tell him we got married he interrupted me. ''No, no! Don't say it! I want to guess it.'' he said as he held up his hand to make me stop talking. ''But-'' I tried again. ''No, I want to guess. I'm pretty good at guessing so this should be easy.'' he said while interrupting me again. ''Uhm, let me think... You guys went to a movie premier!'' he tried again.

''No professor we-''

''You guys went to some dress up party?''

''No, professor lis-''

''I know it! You guy's messed up your clothes at some party and then you two had to get new clothes. But the only store you guys could find was some wedding store! See! I told you I was good at guessing!'' he smiled triumphely.

I just sighed at him before I replied: ''No professor, we didn't mess up our clothes at some party. We-'' but again before I could tell him, he interrupted me again. I swear this is getting annoying. ''Well then you-''

''WE GOT MARRIED IN VEGAS!'' I turned to look at Boomer who blurted it out, probably tired of the professor guessing all the time. Then I looked back at the professor. His eyes were wide and his pipe lay next to him on the ground because his mouth was hanging wide open for any fly to fly in if he wanted.

After a moment off shock he blinked a few times before looking back at us. ''You two did what?'' I gave a cheeky smile. ''We got married in Vegas.''

After a second he stood up and walked up to me and Boomer. ''Bubbles, can I talk to you in the lab for a moment?'' I turned to look at Boomer, not really wanting to leave him behind. He nodded at me. ''It's alright Bubbles, just go. I'll go home and change. I'll be right back to pick you up and don't forget to pack some clothes.'' the professor gave me a suspicious look as I nodded at Boomer and then followed him to the lab.

The professor opened the door and held it open for me to walk trough. He then walked through it himself, shut the door and walked behind me down the stairs. As we came downstairs he grabbed to chairs we could sit in.

As we sat down I asked him why we had to talk in the basement. We just could off used his study room. ''I took you here because upstairs there are six or five, depends on if Boomer left already, super beings with super hearing. I don't need them to eavesdrop on us.'' I nodded in understatement.

''Okay, but why did you wanted to talk to me in private?''

''I wanted to talk with you about the whole marriage thing.'' he said as he ran his fingers trough his greased black hair that had some few strands of grey hair trough it. ''Are you sure you wanted to marry Boomer?'' I frowned at him.''Ofcourse I wanted to marry Boomer when he asked me.''

''I know you wanted it. But I mean are you sure you're ready for it? Getting married is a big step in your life and you even didn't finished college yet. And have you two thought about going to look for an apartment? Or are you moving in with the boys? Or is he moving in here with us? How is he going to take care off my little angel? He doesn't even have a real job! And what if you wanted kids huh? Then he won't be able to support you guys with food and clothes because his working at McDonald's.'' I rolled my eyes at him. Seriously, this the worst excuse for me to not marry Boomer.

''Dad I know getting married is a big step and I'm happy I took it with Boomer. Ofcourse we will look for an apartment. Until we found I'll be staying her and he with his brothers I guess. And you don't have to worry because Boomer's going to apply for a job as architect and I'l be a kindergarten teacher. And not ready for kids. So don't worry dad, we'll be fine.'' I reassured him.

''There's no way I'll be able to change your mind is there?'' I smiled and shook my head no. He sighed before he said: ''Well, you're old enough to make your own decision's. So I guess I could only give you my blessings.'' I smiled at him and went over to give him a hug. ''Thanks.'' I whispered.

''Now hurry up. I heard Boomer said he was going to pick you up, you better go and get ready.'' I almost forgot about that! I quickly let go off the professor and flew to the door. I quickly yanked it open, making Buttercup and Butch fall in front off me. Apperently they were trying to eavesdrop on me and the professor. I didn't pay them much attention as I flew past them, upstairs to my room. I immediately grabbed my backpack, dumped what was in it on my bed, opened my my closet, grabbed some clothes, underwear and bras and put them in my backpack. I really wondered where Boomer would take me. I thought as I walked up to my closet again, searching this time for something to change into. I ended up picking a blue skinny jeans and a matching t-shirt because it was a warm night. I took one more glance at my self in the mirror before I grabbed my backpack and headed over to the door. Boomer must be waiting downstairs for me already. And I was right, at the bottom off the stairs stood Boomer next to my mom, wearing casual clothes.

* * *

><p>It didn't took me more than 10 minutes to fly home to change, call some people and pick up my motorcycle and drive back to the Utonium household. As I rang the bell I was greeted by misses Utonium. ''Hey Boomer, come on in. Bubbles isn't ready yet.'' she said as she moved so I could step inside. I didn't really knew what to say to her because I didn't knew if she heard the news already, so I just simply nodded and walked inside.<p>

''So, uhm, did you heard-'' I was going to ask her if she knew what happened but she interrupted me before I could finish. ''That you and Bubbles got married in Vegas? Yes I heard.'' she said. I started to nervously scratch my head 'cause I wasn't sure what she would say about it.

''So, am I getting lectured about how Bubbles is to good for me, or something. Or are you going to threat me about taking good care of her or else you'll make sure to castrate me?'' I asked, expecting one off them.

''No, I'm not going to tell you she's to good for you or threaten you about treating her right. But you still have to threat her right or else I will threat you. But I know you're a good guy, so I know you'll threat her right.'' she turned to smile at me. I smiled back at her relieved that she was happy for me and Bubbs.

All off a sudden we heard footsteps coming from the stairs. We turned to look at the stairs to see Bubbles coming down with a backpack on her back. I smiled at her as she walked down the stairs until she reached the bottom and I took her hand in mine. ''You ready?'' I asked her. She nodded at me. ''Okay, then let's not waste anymore time and go.'' we walked to the door when the professor came from the lab. I opened the door and led her outside to my motorcycle.

I grabbed the two helmets that laid on it and handed to her one. We both put the helmets on and climbed on my motor. As I turned on the engine she held onto my waist. Just before I took off, I heard the professor yell: ''Make sure she's here by Sunday evening because she still has school Monday!'' I gave them a quick nod before I took off down the streets.

* * *

><p>We were zipping through the streets off Townsville and I had absolutely no clue to where we were going. I tried asking him a few times but he would just say that it was a surprise and that I had to wait. Which got me every time I asked even curiouser than I already was. I just hope we'll arrive there soon.<p>

After awhile Boomer started to slow down. I guess we were almost there then. He parked his motorcycle at some parking lot and helped me getting off. ''Close your eyes.'' he said after he helped getting off. ''Why?'' I asked confused I really wanted to see where we were going. ''Because it's a surprise.'' I pouted for a moment but closed my eyes anyways. I reached out for him to take my hand and led to where we was taking me.

We walked for awhile until I could feel that I wasn't walking on the pavement anymore but on...sand. ''Are we at the beach?'' I asked as I duked my feet in the sand to make sure I was not mistaking it for something else. ''Are your eyes still closed?'' he asked with concern, probably thinking that I woul've taken a sneak peek already. But even tough i really wanted to know where I was going I didn't look. ''Yes their still closed.'' he said before he said:''Good.'' and he continued to lead me.

''Are we almost there?'' I asked after awhile. ''Jep, we're here.'' he said. I was actually surprised we arrived because I've asked it almost a million times and he just said :''Not yet.'' and ''Be a little bit more patient will ya?'' and more of those kinds off replies. ''So I can open my eyes now?'' He let go off my hand. ''Yeah, you could look now.''

I slowly opened my eyes to see that we were indeed on the beach. But that didn't surprised me, what actually surprised me was the picnic blanket that laid there on the sand with two wine glasses, a bottle of wine and some desserts, in front of what looked like a small cabin. It all looked so beautiful with the candles that were lit up. Boomer took my hand again and let me to the picnic blanket and we sat down talking and enjoying each others company. After awhile it started to get cold and decided it was time to go inside. Just as I was about to walk to the cabin, Boomer grabbed me and lifted me bridalstyle. ''Corny much?'' I laughed as he carried me inside the cabin. ''Hey, it's part of the traditional weddings things you do. And I don't want to leave this one out.'' he said smiling.

He carried me all the way to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed. ''Ready to spend our first honeymoon night together , misses Boomer Jojo?'' He smirked, while handing me my wineglass that he went to grab from outside. ''If you are mister Jojo.'' I said as I put the glass away and pulled him to me so I could kiss him.

* * *

><p>So I hope y'all liked it!<p> 


End file.
